Another World - Harry PotterNaruto Crossover
by Julietpmusic
Summary: When the "Harryverse" finds out that the "Narutoverse" exist, they quickly ask them if they could help guard/protect Harry and Hogwarts, for the frienship of the to Universes. Some ninjas and ShikaTema has been choose to it. Harry Potter is repeating his seventh year, with his friends. Read with me, when Harry find out that is gonna be another troublesome year. A Lovestory!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Guys!**

 **This is a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover fanfiction!**

 **Temari and Shikamaru is both 18, just so you know. This is actually a successor to, A ShikaTema College Love Story, that i made. It doesn't have something to do with _this_ crossover, but if you wan't to know how they got together, and start dating, in _my_ little story, you should probably read it.**

 **Anyway you _don't_ have to read, A ShikaTema College Love Story, to read this story. In _this_ story they are dating, and been dating for like, some time. **

**BTW Asuma isn't dead...!**

 **Uhhm, and just to say it i'm danish, and still in "school" so please, if there is any mistakes in the writing, bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, it is M** **asashi Kishimoto, who made Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, and J.K Rowling who made Harry Potter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi, Tsunade, Asuma and Kurenai, was having a meeting at Kakashi's / Lord's sixth office. In fact, it was not a meeting, just a kind of gathering, for some of the Shinobians. The sky outside was blue and the clouds was beautiful. A real summer weather.

Kakashi had brought a round table and they all sat down. Asuma and Kurenai sat next to each other. They where married, and there child Mirai was born.

There was no one who was talking, and there was awkward silence, so Kakashi began to speak.

"Tsunade-sama what did you do after the war?" He said awkwardly.

"Uhmm, i tried to relax... but it wasn't that easy." said Tsunade, and everyone nodded.

"It's hard to think that the war is over." said Asuma. "I feel like there's still war, just without enemies." Asuma looked serious.

"Asuma is right." Kurenai said nervously, because all eyes were now directed at her. "Every time I walk in the park with Mirai, I feel that I constantly have to look over my shoulder, and fear the safety of my child." Asuma took Kurenais hand, and they smiled at each other. All the others looked happy at Asuma and Kurenai, and were glad that love was still existsing after a terrible war.

"But fortunately, we know that the war is over. The Akatsuki is extinct, and there is no danger that can harm the children, and the people of our village." said Tsunade, who had become a bit old now. About 60 years. But she still had temper. She opened her mouth to talk again, but suddenly an owl came in through the open window. All the Shinobies immediately grabbed their weapons, but the owl just flew over their heads and landed, on the middle of the round table. Everyone looked scared at the owl, because they knew that the owl could turn into some murderer at any time, trying to kill them. But in a way, they also relaxed. How could a damnn, owl to anything to them? But it was weird, they thought. Asuma let the arms fall slowly down, and loosened his grip on his chakra blades. He could sense the chakra of the owl. It was just a normal one. The other, could feel it to. They all lowered their weapons.

"It's got a scroll, on it's leg!" said Tsunade. And yes, it actually had something on it's leg.

"Tsunade-sama it's not a scroll, it's a letter." Asuma leaned carefully over the table, and with his right hand caught the owls legs. The owl didn't seem like it care, like there was someone who had done it before Asuma. Right after Asuma had released the letter, the owl flew it again. They all looked outside the window, and followed the owl with their eyes, until the clouds overshadowed it, so they couldn't see it. Outside the envelope stood:

 _Mr. K Hatake_

 _Mrs T Senju_

 _Mr. A Sarutobi_

 _Mrs K Sarutobi_

 _The round table on the Hokage's office_

 _The Village Hidden In The Leaves_

 _Konoha_

 _The Land Of Fire_

A red sail was planted on the envelope, and a kind of symbol - a coat of arms with four different animals - was on it.

A badger, a lion, an eagle and a snake.

"How do they know we are here?" said Kakashi. "Are there spies?" He quickly activated his Sharingan. "No. There aren't anyone.

"I don't think there are spies, Kakashi. They would have try to kill us now, if they where murderess." answered Tsunade. Asuma opened the letter, and all the Ninjas gathered around him.

" _Mr K Hatake, Mrs T Senju, Mr A Sarutobi and Mrs K Sarutobi. It is an honor to inform you that we have just discovered that your world exists._ " Read Asuma.

"Our world?" asked Kurenai. "Are there more worlds?"

"We do not know yet, hon. I'm reading on now." replied Asuma.

" _I'm Minerva McGonagall, and I'm a witch. And not an evil witch. In my world, we are magicians ... wizards living a hidden life, because of the muggles._ "

"Muggles?" asked Tsunade. They all looked confused.

 _"Muggle, is a term we use for non-magic people. Common people. For example, those who can't do any, 'WAA' and 'KABUM' (With language help from some red-haired brothers) or in my way those who can't use a magic wand ( we are using magic wands) or in your way, people who can't do jutsus. In some old archives, at my school's library, I found out that this world exist, and I read a lot about your story ... I even found a portal to your world._ " They all was amazed. But they also thought that it was just one of Konohamarus pranks.

But suddenly out of the blue came a wormhole. The Shinobies immediately grabbed their weapons again and closely watched the figure that came out of it.

An older woman came out of the hole. They just looked stunned.

"A portal." said Asuma. ( **A / N No shit** ) The lady had an emerald green coat and a pointed green hat. She had black square glasses and she looked scratchy. When she saw them she smiled and said, "Greetings, Ninjas!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N Please review! I do not know who i'm gonna light stede two Hogwarts ... Shikamaru and Temari, but is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke joining? Hinata? It's all up too you guys, so please review!**

 **Oh and Snape is not dead, and is still the headmaster of Slytherin. Schvobbenom died instead.**

* * *

 _"_ Greetings _,_ Ninja! _"_ The lady still smiled. Behind the lady came three other people out. Two men and a lady. They wore all pointy hats, each in their own color. One of the men had shoulder-length hair, a crow nose and a glaring look. He wore a black jacket and a black hat. The second of them wore a tuxedo, as if he were going to a party. He was incredibly low, and looked like a dwarf. The lady wore a little nature, dark green bonnet, and her hat was narrow, and stood straight up in the air. She had a friendly smile.

All shinobierne looked confused.

"Who are you?" Asked Kakashi curious, but looked suspicious at them.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, and this is, Pomona Sprout," said her with the emerald green cloak, and made a gesture toward the lady with bonnet. "This is Filius Flitwick." She looked at the low man, "And this is Severus Snape." Severus nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tsunade cautiously. "And how did you find this place?"

She thought not to present themselves, because they probably already knew who they were, because of the letters. Tsunade was also curious. What were the strange people doing her, and how did they get here?

"As I wrote in the letter, dear, it's because of ancient books from an ancient library." Replied Minerva friendly. "And to answer your second question, it is because we need your help. Just lower your weapons. We are not here to hurt anyone."

"We, uhm, help?" Said Asuma, and lowered his weapon.

"How do we know that it is not a trick?" Asked Kurenai, with a flaming glance. "Are you members of Akatsuki, with new ridiculous costumes?" Kurenai did not lower her dagger, but raised it higher.

"Oh dear, we do not yet know who or what Akatsuki is, but if it's enemies, I can ensure you that we are just the opposite." She smiled. Kurenai relaxed a little, because of the lady's sweet demeanor.

"Listen, we'have just been in war, we do not need to get involved in another." Said Kakashi.

"We have also been to war." Severus said, and it was the first time he spoke. "Young wizards men died on our bekostninger, and we are still currently renovating our school. Plus it isn't war we are talking about."

"Dammit, I still do not understand it with magicians." Said Tsunade, and cursed loudly. "We will always help other villages - a _nd_ other worlds ... but only if we get paid!"

"We'd love to have your help for protection."

"Protection ... hmm what rank?"

"Rank?" Minerva said, for the first time confused.

"We have ninja ranks." Explained Kakashi. "Academi students are at the lowest rank, but will have no missions. When they come out of the academy…"

"How old are you when you go out of the Academi?" Interrupted Flitwick curious.

"The average age is 12." replied Kakashi and continued. Flitwick had a amazed look on his face. "... they are Genin. Genin is the lowest rank of ninjas, and they usually go on D-rank missions, which are the easiest, that doesn't require so much. Nothing life threatening. We are elite ninjas, Jonier, and we normally go on S-rank missions. It is the hardest and are always life-threatening, and dangerous. Did you understand that?" The wizards nodded.

"Okay, so it's an S-rank mission, we ask you about." Minerva said. "You shall find your best ninjas, so they can come and protect our school, and a certain boy."

"A boy?" Asked Kurenai. "Don't you have some magical abilities you can use?"

"Yes, but what I've read, you are 100 times as powerful as we are, not to destroy my pride too much."

"We want to help of course." Said Tsunade . "But how do we know that, you just are gonna abduct our ninjas?"

"Hmm." Minerva said. "We want to make The Unbreakable Vow with you. And then we can also say it is a friendly mission. A peace agreement."

"But Professor McGonagall, The Unbreakable Ed? "Asked Flitwick, and look scared. "We cannot guarantee the security of there ninjas!"

"You don't have too" Said Asuma and smiled easy. "Our ninjas can easily take care of themselves."

"Oh, come here ... one of you." Minerva made a gesture toward Tsunade. Tsunade stepped hesitantly a step towards Minerva. "Do not be afraid dear, I will not hurt you. Stretch out your hand against me. "Tsunade handed slowly his hand, and Minerva took it in the air.

"Severus!"

"Immediately." He replied. He pulled spontaneously his sleeves up, and pulled a ... a stick from his pocket.

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade, and pulled quickly her hand away.

"Oh do not worry, dear, this is a magic wand. "Said Minerva friendly. "It's the one we use to make magic with."

"O-okay." Said Tsunade, and took Minerva's hand again, but her face showed that she was ready to make a dangerous jutsu that could beat the old lady to death, at any time.

Severus made a light tap on their hands, and bright threads wove around their hands.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shouted Kakashi, and was heading over to Tsunade, but she stopped him.

"Kakashi nothing has happened." She said. "I'm not hurt." Kakashi stopped a meter from her.

"Dear, you must now say the things that I should promise to keep." Minerva said quietly.

"But what if you break them?"

"Then I die." She replied firmly.

"Uhm, okay." Tsunades face was serious, and she looked like now the Hokage she once was.

"Do you promise that you do not want us any harm."

"Yes." It gave a twitch in their hands.

"Do you promise, that you don't want to kidnap our ninjas?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise that you will not hurt them."

"On my life, yes."

"This is the last: Do you promise that everyone at your school will not hurt them? "Tsunade looked expectantly at Minerva. Minerva took a deep breath.

"No, unfortunately I can not promise." Tsunade tightened their grip.

"Why not?"

"Because ... Because I do not know if there are enemies at Hogwarts, and they are the ones that I would like to have your ninjas to protect them from. So your ninjas are gonna pretend that they are exchange students, but they are actually, secret protecting the school." Minerva looked deadly serious.

"That's why it's an S-rank." Said Tsunade, and the unbreakable Ed was still in progress. "Okay, now you've made your promises." The glowing laces disappeared, and the women's let go of their hands.

The wizards and the Shinobies, had just looked at them with awe.

"Hmp." Said Tsunade. "All set. I send my ninjas through the portal, the day after tomorrow, and then it's your job to carry them over to your destination, and explain to them what to do.

"I agree." "Replied Minerva and her eyes brightened a little, despite her age. "So we'll see you another time. Severus, Filius, Pomona, come on."

"They walked together through the portal, and the light shined.

"Well ..." said Kakashi. "Who should we take?" Just as he finished the sentence, a boy came tumbled through the door. He was having blond hair and electric blue eyes. A big smile was the placed on his face.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi old man, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei! There's just been something wild going on outside.

"They all smiled at each other.

"It's obvious who we are gonna choose." Kurenai said, with a smile. Naruto just looked stupid. Then he discovered the portal. His eyes were as big as the moon.

"What on earth happened here?" He asked.

* * *

 **A/N So uhmm, that was it. Who should I choose?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**hfA/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school.**

 **I'm SO grateful for the followers and those who added my story as they're favorites! I'm damn proud! But I'm** _ **also**_ **damn sorry for the misspelling! I really have to learn how to edit my stories!**

 **I really messed my last chapter up, with the spelling! I think I'm gonna see some Youtube videos about, how to "edit your story, on ", or something like that. Honestly I don't think I can keep up with, my little time-schema, to make 1 chapter per week. Maybe 1-2 at month.**

 **Okay… on with the story.**

 **Shikamaru**

Shikamaru woke up. Lazy as always. He then destroyed his alarm clock, and got out of his bed. Of course, he had some extra clocks in his bedside table drawer.

Then he walked over to the bathroom, and took a long bath. He got dressed in his casual clothes. His green chunin vest, and his black pants.

He was about to go make some breakfast, in the kitchen, when a bird flew in. It was having a typical ninja-scroll on it. He took the scroll and the bird flew again.

" _Dear Shikamaru_

 _A new mission:_

 _This one year long mission, is gonna be one of the most important. The leader of it is of course you. You and Temari are gonna protect a magic school, named Hogwarts, and a important student - I know it's sound crazy, but you just have to meet at my office, today at 11am._

 _Tsunade, the fifth Hokage"_

 _P.S You can't be so many, then our undercover will blow. You and your girlfriend would be enough._

Shikamaru smiled, and folded his scroll. He tossed it in his pants, and started walking over to Temari's hotel room. He didn't make any breakfast, but he just thought he could take some at Temari's. He was happy for that he got to go on a mission, with his girlfriend. They had dated in 2 years. Shikamaru was now 18, and Temari to.

When he knocked at the door, and saw Temari standing there, his smile grew. He really loved that girl.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Temari said, and smiled.

"Babe." Shikamaru took her into a bear hug, and then placed a little kiss on her forehead. The last day he saw her was yesterday, but for him, it was ages.

Temari grinned, and lead Shikamaru inside. He walked straight over to her refrigerator, and took an apple out of her fruit box.  
Then he walked over to a surprised Temari, took her hand, and sat down on the sofa.

When Temari looked at Shikamaru curiously, her eyes sparkled like green emeralds. Shikamaru told her about the letter, and she got seriously.

"But Shikamaru…" Temari said silent. "Then I cant see my brothers in one whole year!"

Then her face went light. "We can take them with us, right!" Shikamaru smiled at her excitement. _She's so cute when she gets that face,_ he thought. _It's so troublesome that i have to disappoint her._

"Uhm, Temari, we can't take others with us, it would blow our cover." Shikamaru answered gently, pulling her into his chest.

"..." Temari just looked at Shikamaru, with big deer eyes.

"Temari…" Shikamaru said, soft. Temari sat up, and began walking around the room.

"It's okay," she then said, and a big smile grew on her face, "now we have to pack!"

 **Harry (Potter)**

When they got the letter from Hogwarts - one to Hermione, one to Ron and ron to Harry - they burst out in happy tears. They then laughed.

"Oh my, this is so fantastic!" Hermione said, with tears rolling down at her cheek.

"Yeah, we got to spend one more year at Hogwarts!" Ron said laughing. Harry just smiling. He looked up to the blue sky, thinking:

' _Sirius. If you can hear me i'm gonna tell you good news! I'm gonna attend to Hogwarts on my seventh year again, with my dear friends, Hermione and Ron. I hope you wish me good luck, and I hope you are in heaven right now. I still love you.'_


End file.
